Demise In Fresh Air
Demise In Fresh Air is the forty-fourth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the elevnth and last one in the Residential Zone district. Case Background Evan Day, Octavius Keys, and the player were doing security during the finals of the Townville Soccer Tournament, Falcons vs Sakuras. The Falcons won and suddenly Evan received a call from Gino saying that Harry Clover could be arrested. He had been seen leaving the stadium towards Oxford Park, so the team tried to catch him there but found him instead dead in that place. He had been poisoned, so the police presumed the buffet was part of the case. The murder weapon was revealed to be arsenic in the autopsy results. After interrogating some suspects, Lindsey Vain said that she'd found a suicide note for the player in Harry Clover's first cellphone, the one that had been gotten during the events of The Parking Lot Of Homicides. In this note, Harry said that he was Jessica Trimmle's son and that he was also Dr. Cyanide. He also confessed his crimes in his note, but Evan said that there was something wrong with the note and that it was a lie. That very night, the Hades leader (Ash) arrived at the police station and said that he wanted to dennounce El Pantera for mugging Adam Nobally, the goalkeeper for the Falcons. While he was witnessing this crime, Harry just sat on a bench smiling and said that he wouldn't do anything to help Adam. Remembering Harry's suicide note, Evan asked Ash if she had anything from Jessica Trimmle, and he gave the team a strand of hair he kept from her. This was given to Sabrina Stone in order to find out if Harry was actually Jessica's son. Ash also admitted Harry Clover was in fact a Hades. The case progressed and finally Dorian Greensworth a.k.a. El Pantera was convicted for the crime, though there was more about the case than what meets the eye. The plan was originally thought by Harry Clover, who didn't want to be caught by the police, so he planned to commit suicide once the tournament was over. He asked El Pantera to help him and he poisoned the glass at the buffet and Harry drank from it later. El Pantera was sentenced to 6 years in jail altogether for his crimes. Before he was driven to prison, he told the player that Harry's suicide note had been written by him due to his own request to Dorian. Unfortunately, he didn't know if Harry was Dr. Cyanide or not. The case was now solved, but Alan Smith kept wondering why the victim didn't commit his suicide on his own and though he didn't say it, he also wondered why Harry had left such a note for the team. The team ended up finding the victim's will, in which he left everything to Jack Dwell. For having solved many murders in the Residential Zone, for having arrested a lot of other criminals and for putting one of the gang leaders behind bars (as well as controlling a bit the gang war), the Chief promoted the team to the Cultural Center, one of the districts in Townville. Gary Perkins appeared shortly after to turn himself in, seizing the opportunity he had as El Pantera was in jail and the Flukes were really desperate. He was arrested and later went to jail. However, it seemed that there was something important regarding the Chief in the Cultural Center... Victim *'Harry Clover '(His killer poisoned him and left him lying under a tree.) Murder Weapon *'Arsenic' Killer *'El Pantera' Suspects Sheila Riddley (Buffet girl) Suspect's profile: The suspect has access to arsenic - The suspect saw the match Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a black cap - The suspect wears black clothes El Pantera (Gang leader) Suspect's profile: The suspect has access to arsenic - The suspect is a member of the sports club - The suspect saw the match Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a black cap - The suspect wears black clothes Jack Dwell (Falcons forward) Suspect's profile: The suspect has access to arsenic - The suspect is a member of the sports club - The suspect saw the match Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes Miranda Straf (Activist researcher) Suspect's profile: The suspect has access to arsenic - The suspect is a member of the sports club Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears a black cap Adam Nobally (Falcons goalkeeper) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a member of the sports club - The suspect saw the match Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears black clothes Killer's profile *The killer has access to arsenic *The killer is a member of the sports club *The killer saw the match *The killer wears a black cap *The killer wears black clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Match Afterparty *Investigate Oxford Park (Clues: Victim's body, Cellphone) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (4:00:00) *Ask El Pantera why he called the victim *Ask Jack Dwell why the victim called him *Ask Miranda Straf if she was dating the victim *Investigate Stadium buffet (Clues: Bowl of juice, Plastic glass) *Examine Bowl of juice (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Sheila Riddley's fingerprints) *Ask Sheila about the match *Examine Plastic glass (Result: Juice sample) *Analyze Juice sample (6:00:00) *See if Adam Nobally drank from the poisoned glass *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Murder in the club *Talk to Sheila about the buffet again *Investigate Park benches (Clues: Victim's wallet, Trainers) *Examine Victim's wallet (Result: Membership card) *Ask El Pantera why the victim had his card *Examine Trainers (Result: Sweat sample) *Analyze Sweat sample (6:00:00) *Question Adam about the park *Investigate Sports club (Clues: Torn letter, Earring) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Threat letter) *See why Jack Dwell was blackmailing the victim *Examine Earring (Result: Skin cells) *Analyze Skin cells (4:00:00) *Quiz Miranda about the club *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: '''Food poisoning *Get more info from Adam *Ask El Pantera about Adam's trainers *Question Miranda about her relationship with Adam *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Flask, Photo) *Examine Flask (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Jack Dwell's DNA) *Confront Jack about the flask of arsenic *Examine Photo (Result: Message for Sheila) *Talk to Sheila about her friendship with the victim *Investigate Buffet table (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) '''Additional Investigation: End of the tourney *Apologise to Jack Dwell *Investigate Sports club (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Unlocked laptop) *Analyze Laptop (6:00:00) *Tell Jack the victim's will (Reward: Italian suit, Black top hat male/Black dress, Black veil female) *Buy a meal from Sheila *Investigate Stadium buffet (Clues: Dish) *Examine Dish (Result: Food sample) *Analyze Food sample (4:00:00) *Tell Sheila why the cake tastes different (Reward: 2 burgers) *Ask Adam if he has the analysis results *Investigate Oxford Park (Clues: Paper sheet) *Examine Paper sheet (Result: Prescription note) *Give Adam the prescription note (Reward: 400 XP) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *Demise In Fresh Air had been originally planned to be Case #43, and it would take place right before The Restaurant Phantom. To keep the case with recurring suspects and victim as a district finale, it was moved one case further. fanmade case Category:Townville